Because of the irregular availability of many natural fragrance components and the necessary adjustment to the changing tastes in fashion trends, the perfume industry has a steady demand for new fragrances that constitute valuable perfumes with interesting fragrance notes, either singly, that is, as perfuming agents, or in the form of perfume compositions. The specific synthesis of fragrances with desired olfactory qualities is impossible due to the little-known and unpredictable interrelationship between structure and fragrance characteristics. Therefore, it is a problem to find appropriate compounds that possess valuable fragrance characteristics.